1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mapping, and more specifically, to map generation for an environment based on captured images.
2. Description of Related Art
A server farm or server cluster includes a number of computer servers. In some cases, hundreds or thousands of servers may be contained within a single facility, often referred to as a data center. One difficulty with managing a data center is locating a server or other equipment that needs servicing or attention.
One solution for locating a server includes providing guidance to a servicer by activating light emitting diodes (LEDs) of different colors located on a front of the server. Such lights can indicate the servers that have failed or which ones a servicer are trying to locate. However, in some instances, many servers may need servicing and multiple lights can make it difficult to locate a particular server requiring service. For at least this reason, there is a need for improved techniques for locating data center servers that require service.